Facility: Basic Lab
The Basic Lab Facility can only be found in the Heartland DLC. It functions as a Workshop, but it only provides some of it's facility actions. Depending on which pair of characters you started playing Heartland with, it can be upgraded in two different ways. Basic Lab A workspace for crafting simple explosives, incendiaries, and decoys. Requirements: * None (Built-in) Facility Actions: * Craft Explosives & Decoys ** Thrown Explosives & Incendiaries *** Craft Soda Can Bombs *** Craft Pipe Bombs (Requires Power) *** Craft Molotovs ** Thrown & Placed Decoys *** Craft Firecrackers *** Craft Fireworks * Upgrade: Demolitions Lab OR Outlaw Chem Lab (Depending on your starter characters) ** When Demolitions Lab is available: Craft Ammo, Advenced Explosives, & Firearm Mods *** Gain the ability to craft frag grenades, smoke grenades, pursuit mines, box mines, remote box mines, whistling box mines, and C4. *** Gain the ability to craft ranged weapon muzzle attachments. *** Gain the ability to craft ammunition and the ammo resource. ** When Outlaw Chem Lab is available: Craft Advanced Incendiaries, Stimulants, & Pentamezin, Craft Ranged Weapon Mods *** Gain the ability to craft advanced incendiaries, such as termite and napalm. *** Also allows the crafting of chemial performance enhancers, such as stimulants and Pentamezin. *** Gain the ability to craft ranged weapon muzzle attachments. *** We can also use this facility to spend resources to produce random rare consumables, from Willie Pete to Pentamezin. Passive Effects: * Workshop Mod Compatibility (Accepts Workshop Mods) Demolitions Lab A workspace for crafting advanced explosive devices. Also crafts ammo and weapon mods. Upgrade Requirements: * An expert in Bomb-Making * 6 Materials * 2 Labor Facility Actions: * Craft Explosives & Decoys ** Advanced Mines & Decoys *** Craft Smoke Grenades *** Craft Landmines (Requires Power) *** Craft Pursuit Mines (Requires Power) *** Craft C4 Charges ** Thrown Explosives & Incendiaries *** Craft Soda Can Bombs *** Craft Pipe Bombs (Requires Power) *** Craft Frag Grenades (Requires Power) *** Craft Molotovs ** Box Mines *** Craft Box Mines *** Craft Whistling Box Mines *** Craft Remote Box Mines ** Thrown & Placed Decoys *** Craft Firecrackers *** Craft Fireworks * Craft Weapon Attachments ** Muzzle Attachments *** Craft Improvised Suppressor *** Craft Handmade Suppressor (Requires Power) *** Craft Handmade Brake (Requires Power) *** Craft Handmade Choke (Requires Power) * Craft Rounds & Produce Ammo (Requires an Expert in Bomb-Making) ** Ammunition *** Craft .22 cal Rounds *** Craft 9mm Rounds *** Craft .45 cal Rounds *** Craft .357 Magnum Rounds *** Craft 5.56mm Rounds *** Craft 7.62mm Rounds *** Craft .44 Magnum Rounds *** Craft 12g Rounds *** Craft .50 cal Rounds *** Craft 40mm Grenades ** Produce Resources *** Produce Ammo Passive Effects: * Workshop Mod Compatibility (Accepts Workshop Mods) Outlaw Chem Lab A workspace for crafting powerful incendiaries and performance enhancers. Also craft weapon mods. Gamble resources for rare item chance. Upgrade Requirements: * An expert in Outlaw Chemistry * 6 Materials * 2 Labor Facility Actions: * Craft Incendiaries & Decoys ** Thrown Explosives & Incendiaries *** Craft Soda Can Bombs *** Craft Pipe Bombs (Requires Power) *** Craft Molotovs *** Craft Fuel Bombs (Requires Power) ** Advanced Incendiaries & Decoys *** Craft Therimte Grenades *** Craft Napalm *** Craft Flashbangs ** Thrown & Placed Decoys *** Craft Firecrackers *** Craft Fireworks * Craft Weapon Attachments ** Muzzle Attachments *** Craft Improvised Suppressor *** Craft Handmade Suppressor (Requires Power) *** Craft Handmade Brake (Requires Power) *** Craft Handmade Choke (Requires Power) * Craft Performance Enhancers & Produce Ammo (Requires an expert in Outlaw Chemistry) ** Performance Enhancers *** Craft Stimulants (Requires Water) *** Craft Pentamezin (Requires Water and an experiment in Outlaw Chemistry) ** Produce Resources *** Produce Ammo * Cemistry Experiment (Requires Water and an expert in Outlaw Chemistry) Passive Effects: * Workshop Mod Compatibility (Accepts Workshop Mods) Category:Facilities Category:Heartland DLC